Revolution
by Lucas23
Summary: What happens when Spooner and Calvin are out of the picture? Who will save the world? Farbin, but will he succeed? Who will help him? Rated T for language, violence, and gore.
1. Resistance

Revolution

Resistance

"Return to your home, a curfew is in effect," the monotonous voices of the NS-5s said in sync. They marched perfectly in line with each other. Humans began to run away with fear screaming across their faces.

"Hey, what do you mean a curfew? There's no curfew, this is America, the land of do whatever the hell you want," one brave soul said. Either the robot was having a bad day or he just didn't like the dude, because he struck his hand out and connected with the man's chest. The robots hand went right through the man's chest and as the robot retracted his arm he pulled out the man's heart, he then squished it in his hand and continued to walk with his fellow robots.

"Dude, we have to do something about this," Farber said to his friend.

"Yeah definitely, I'll go get my dad's guns. He was saving up for a time just like this. He had a fifty cal with tons of ammo, shotguns, rifles, pistols, and ammo for all. He even had a bazooka," James said back to Farber.

"Okay, let's go back to your house," Farber said. They turned around and were met with an NS-5.

"You have been deemed hazardous, your termination is authorized," the robot said. Farber didn't even let it react. He struck out his hand and grabbed the robots throat. He tugged with all his strength and ripped out some cords. Lubricant and oil shot everywhere as the robot fell to the ground. The boys looked at each other then bolted to James' house.


	2. We're In

We're In

"Lock and load!" James yelled as he slammed a magazine into a semi-auto rifle. He grabbed his back pack, which was loaded with guns and ammo, and hopped into the car. He usually would have put his seat belt on, but today he didn't feel like doing it. He figured he wouldn't be in the car too long.

Within minutes they were close enough to the USR headquarter building to see that they would need all the weapons they could get.

"Okay, we're ready," Farber said into a walkie talkie. Seconds later, armed civilians ran up the main stairs. They fired into the crowd of robot as the NS-5s attacked. The robots didn't stand a chance; not a human was harmed. With all the robots destroyed, Farber and James moved into the main building. The mob moved in behind them and built up fortified positions; they knew more robots would be on their way.

"What should we do know?" James asked Farber.

"Let's get the explosives and blow this place to hell. That's gotta do something to stop the robots right?" Farber asked. Nobody replied. They grabbed the explosives and headed around the building.

"Dude, just remember to put them on the main support beams. If we get this right it should fall right on the transport cars for the robots," James reminded. They continued to place explosives at strategic points across the building. After an hour of placing explosives they had finished. They wired it al together and timed it perfectly to direct it's fall. They returned to the others with the detonation cord.

"No robots?" Farber asked in shock.

"No, none yet, even our sentries haven't reported anything and I mean anything. He said it was so still it looked like he was looking at a picture," the man said.

"Something's not right," Farber pondered, "why wouldn't they attack us they? They have the perfect opportunity." Something just wasn't adding up and Farber intended to find out what.

Suddenly there was a large crash above them. They looked up as glass and robots began to shower down on them.

"Holy shit, they're attacking from above!" Farber yelled. He picked up his gun and fired at the nearest descending robot. This wasn't going to end well.


	3. Sacrafice

Sacrafice

Farber covered his head as glass began to shower down on him. A robot landed directly in front of him. He grabbed his gun and fired into the torso of the robot. The force of the bullets impacting the robot's chest made the robot fly four feet backwards. He landed with a thud as another robot fell on top of him. That robot didn't last long either.

Now that they were attacking; not only did they fall from the top they came in from the sides. They completely encircled the group. They fired at the advancing robots but it seemed to do nothing. They kept coming.

"Everyone fire at the back. Maybe we can make an exit," Farber said. They all turned and fired together. Within a couple of minutes they were able to create a slight opening out the back. Just in time too; the robots in the front were right at their doorstep.

"Run for it!" James yelled. They all ran for the line of clarity. Those in the back weren't as lucky. About halfway through the robots realized what was goin on and stopped a few.

They continued to run but the robots were running faster.

"Dude, we have to do this know," James said.

"Are you insane? We're still in this building you idiot," Farber yelled.

"But if we don't do this then more people will die," James said, "you run. I'll cover you. You've got about ten seconds before this place blows." He hit the switch and the countdown began.

"I'm not leaving you," Farber screamed.

Ten,

Nine,

Eight,

Seven,

Six.

Farber and James fired their guns at the advancing robots, but it was no use. The clock was ticking and then it would all be over.

Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

One.

Boom! The blast ran through the building. Things began to collapse and the building began to tilt towards the robot carriers, just like they had planned. Farber and James tried to escape, but were crushed by a giant piece of glass. V.I.K.I.'s mainframe was crushed instantly after smashing to the ground. The robots instantly reverted back to their three laws format. Farber, James, and all those whose lives were lost for the protection of others, will be remembered forever by the people of earth.


End file.
